Quand de nouveaux enfants interdits arrivent
by corny59
Summary: Apparemment, Poséidon et Zeus ont eu d'autres enfants interdits: Juliette et Ludivine. En compagnie de leurs amis Marine et Julien également leurs protecteurs, ils aideront leurs frères et soeurs à sauver une nouvelle fois le monde.


_**Chapitre 1 : Découverte.**_

_**POV Juliette**_

Je me présente, Juliette Meiffert, 14 ans et demi, dyslexique et hyperactive. A quoi je ressemble ? Eh bien il paraît que j'ai les yeux et les cheveux de mon père,mes yeux sont bleus et mes cheveux bruns mais je trouve qu'ils ressemblent plutôt à ceux de maman, je les ai longs comme elle mais les siens sont blonds. Ma demi-sœur, Leila est blonde elle, mais elle a les yeux de mon beau-père. Bon, revenons à moi, je suis plutôt grande avec quelques formes mais rien de bien spécial. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, j'habite à Athènes, près du Parthénon et je ne connais pas mon père. Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne maman a toujours été avec Benjamin aussi c'est lui que je considère comme mon papa.

Alors que je sortais de cours, un jeudi midi, M. Stevens, mon prof de latin m'annonce qu'il n'y a pas cours cet après-midi car nous allons visiter un musée avec Mme Ptyx, la prof de Français.

Pendant la visite du musée le prof interroge plusieurs élèves sur les statues et tableaux présents, arrive la statue d'un homme tenant un trident debout dans un chariot tiré par des chevaux à moitié sortant de l'eau.

-Juliette, peux-tu nous dire qui est représenté par cette statue ? M'interroge le prof.

-Ici, il est appelé Poséidon mais à Rome, c'est Neptune, le dieux des océans et le créateur des chevaux.

-C'est exact, continuons la visite.

-Juliette je peux te parler ? Me demande Mme Ptyx.

Je la suit dans une salle vide et le temps de cligner des yeux, elle a disparut et est remplacée par une Harpie. J'eus à peine le temps de me baisser pour éviter son attaque qu'elle revient à la charge. Marine, ma meilleure amie, arrive à cet instant avec M. Stevens qui m'envoie une épée pour que je puisse me défendre. Je finis par décapiter la Harpie et me tourne vers les derniers arrivants qui discutent à voix basse.

-Raccompagne la chez elle, et préviens sa mère. Faîtes vos valises, vous partez pour les États-Unis dès ce soir.

-On va aux States ? Où ça ? À New York ? Washington ? Seattle ? Denver ? Los Angeles ? Hollywood ? Vegas ? Phoenix ? Je veux savoir !

-Dans les alentours de New York mais ta famille ne pourra pas rester. Je t'expliquerais quand on y sera, avant on doit retrouver une autre fille, Ludivine et son protecteur Julien, ils devraient être à New York demain comme nous, me réponds Marine.

_**POV Ludivine**_

_Une semaine avant :_

Salut, je m'appelle Ludivine Mitchell, j'ai 13 ans, je suis plutôt petite avec des yeux bleus/verts et des cheveux bruns au carré. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance et je ne connais pas mon père. Je vis avec mon oncle Cameron qui est lieutenant colonel.

J'ai découvert que j'étais une demi déesse pendant une sortie au musée. Mon prof de latin M. Stevens (NDA :oui c'est le même prof) et ma prof d'anglais Mme Saph nous accompagnaient.

-Ludivine, que peux-tu nous dire sur cette statue ?

-Zeus ou Jupiter, le dieu du ciel et des dieux, répondis je.

-Bien.

On avance vers une autre salle et ma prof d'anglais demande à me parler dans une salle vide, et elle m'apprend que je suis une demi-déesse et que je dois la suivre en enfer.

-Vous êtes folle !

-Tu dois venir avec moi

-Non, je n'irais pas avec cous, m'énervais-je.

-Alors, tu mourras !

Je me met en colère et un éclair fonce sur la prof. Quand M. Stevens et Julien arrivent, il n'en reste que des cendres.

-Ils l'ont retrouvée, va chez elle, faîtes vos valises, je viendrait parler à son oncle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande.

-Que t'as t-elle dit exactement ? Me demande mon ami.

-Que je suis une demi-déesse et que je dois la suivre en enfer.

-C'est pire que ce que je pensais, vous partez pour New York ce soir, avoue M. Stevens.

On arrive chez moi et mon oncle y était pour une fois, heureusement.

-Je suis rentrée

-Je suis dans la cuisine, tu veux un truc à manger ?

Nous nous rendons dans la cuisine et tandis que Julien dis bonjour a mon oncle et se sert à boire, M. Stevens se présente et lui annonce que je dois rejoindre un camp à New York.

-Déjà !

-Tu le savais ? Je demande.

-Julien m'en a parler mais je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire. Et avant que tu ne poses la question je ne sais pas qui est ton père ma puce. Va faire tes valises.

-Tu m'appelleras ?

-Oui, allez va, on se retrouve en septembre

-Quant à moi je vous donne rendez vous dans une semaine à l'aéroport, dit M. Stevens.

Sur la route, Julien m'explique que notre amie Marine est en fait partie protéger une autre demi-déesse et qu'elles nous rejoindraient toutes les deux assez rapidement.

_**POV Juliette**_

_Aéroport de New York, à l'heure actuelle._

Marine et moi venions de descendre de l'avion quand une fille brune se jette sur elle, accompagnée d'un garçon blond aux yeux bleus portant un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc muni de l'inscription : « I 3 NY » et des converses noires. Il est muni de béquilles comme Marine, ce que je trouve bizarre.

-On devrait rejoindre le camp le plus tôt possible, dit Marine.

-Tu as raison, on va prendre le bus.

Nous montons tous les quatre dans le bus et j'apprends que la fille brune s'est aussi fait attaquée mais qu'elle a réduit son adversaire en cendres, elle s'appelle Ludivine Mitchell et vivait à Colorado Springs.

-Je m'appelle Juliette Meiffert, je vis à Athènes avec ma mère, mon beau-père et ma demi-soeur, ma prof de français s'est transformée en Harpie et m'a attaquée. Vous connaissez Marine ?

-Oui, elle habitait dans notre ville avant de partir pour Athènes. On a aussi le même prof de latin, sourit-elle.

Le bus s'arrête à l'orée des bois et Julien passe devant tandis que Marine reste derrière pour nous protéger. Une fois la rue hors de vue, ils enlèvent leurs chaussures et leurs jeans et nous voyons apparaître deux pattes pleines de poils. Ils nous apprennent qu'ils sont des satyres et nous avançons beaucoup plus rapidement. En un peu moins d'une heure, nous avions rejoins une grande arche où était graver en grec ancien : « Camp des Sangs-mêlés ». M. Stevens nous attendait et nous emmena vers une grande maison où un homme aux cheveux noirs, qui était également dans un fauteuil roulant jouait aux cartes avec un vieil homme joufflu. Ce dernier était M. D et l'autre Chiron.

-Chiron n'es pas censé être un centaure qui a éduqué Hercule ? Oooops, excusez-moi, c'est indiscret, dis-je

-Ne t'excuses pas Juliette, c'est logique que tu te poses la question comme tous les nouveaux venus, c'est simplement plus pratique pour moi jouer aux cartes ainsi.

Il quitta son fauteuil et nous vîmes apparaître un corps de cheval. Il nous emmena derrière la maison et nous vîmes en contrebas, plusieurs bungalows.

-Connaissez-vous votre parent divin ? Nous demande-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Ludivine, c'est l'un des trois grands, le plus grand.

-Non, j'ai appris hier que j'étais une demi-déesse.

-Il n'y a plus de loi où quoi ? Demande M. Stevens

-Juliette, tu seras dans le bungalow d'Hermès en attendant d'être reconnue, me dit Chiron.

Je suivis M. Stevens jusqu'au bungalow 11 mais je fus attirée sur la route par le bungalow 3 où flottait l'odeur de la mer, j'avais toujours aimer la mer et je pouvais rester des heures dans l'eau sans que ne serait-ce que le bout de mes doigts ne soit fripés. Après avoir rencontrés mes camarades de chambre, ils me donnent une épée et un casque ainsi qu'un bouclier avant de m'expliquer rapidement les règles du jeu qui allait commencer dans les cinq minutes suivantes, il s'agissait de capture l'étendard. Une fille du nom de Thallia fut envoyée dans l'équipe rouge tandis que Ludivine et moi rejoignons l'équipe bleue. Thallia était la demi-sœur de Ludivine mais comme Percy Jackson n'était pas encore arrivé et que nous étions toutes les deux débutantes nous le remplacions dans l'équipe bleue. Chiron souffla dans une conque et le jeu commença. En tant que nouvelles, nous étions chargées de récupérer le drapeau adverse, aussi nous avons couru à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce que Thallia nous attaque. Ludivine se chargea de sa sœur, me laissant continuer seule. Je me dirigeais vers un ruisseau que j'avais entendu quand je vis le drapeau. Une fille blonde le gardait, dès qu'elle me vit, elle m'attaqua et me repoussa vers le ruisseau. Les pieds dans l'eau, je sentis une force inconnue grandir en moi et je prends vite l'avantage du combat. La fille me regarde stupéfaite, j'avais le drapeau à la main et quand Chiron arriva au galop et me vit il stoppa net.

-Annabeth ? Demande-t-il.

-Chiron, je crois qu'on a un problème, ce ne sont plus deux ou trois demi-dieux qui n'auraient pas du voir le jour mais plutôt quatre ou cinq. C'est la demi-soeur de Percy.

-Espérons qu'Hadès n'aura rien contre les trois derniers, il aime bien Percy depuis que celui-ci lui a rendu visite pendant que Perséphone était avec sa mère pour l'été.

-Tant que Poséidon ne l'a pas revendiquée, et de même pour Zeus, elles doivent dormir dans le bungalow d'Hermès. Je sais qu'elles présentent les même signes que Percy et Thallia mais on ne peut rien y...,commença M. Stevens.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens car deux signes étaient apparus au dessus nos têtes. Un trident pour moi et un éclair pour Ludivine. Tous les autres étaient stupéfaits car il n'était pas courant que deux demi-dieux fraîchement arrivés soient reconnus en même temps et surtout pas par deux des trois grands, c'était même inédit.

-On va leur préparer des lits dans leurs bungalows. J'espère qu'il n'est pas venu à l'esprit de Zeus et Poséidon de repeuplé la Terre avec leurs enfants, ça impliquerait une 3ème guerre mondiale, ralât Chiron.

-Bon, moi j'ai faim, allons à la « cafétéria » pour se remplir la panse, proposa M. D.


End file.
